


Letters from the Frontier - miscellaneous

by AgrippaSpoleto



Series: Letters from the Frontier [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M, Plant Nursery, Post-Canon, Serious Conversation, Sneak Peak, at least sometimes, cooking together, disaster human disagrees, disaster lizards thinks he's funny, end day fluff, julian bashir's atrocious fashion sense, weird arse cardassian plant life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: Here I wil post different things related to the "Letters from the frontier" stories like sneak peaks, sketches, "deleted scenes" or similar stuff.Mostly Garashir, probably. Tags will be updated accordingly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because the next "official" chapter is gonna be really long (why do you this, Agrippa? why?), so I decided to post a small uncoloured Sneak Peak as a thank you for all the lovely comments and compliments you guys have given me. I love you all. You keep me going!
> 
> If you want to see sketches and other weird stuff, come talk to me on my tumblr under the same user name!


	2. The plant nursery Sneak Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've finally manage to work a bit more on the serious side of the post canon domestic fluff. Featuring the plant nursery…


	3. Shrill pants Sneak Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After work fluff for our two dorks. Julian will fight for his shrill pants.


End file.
